Something's are worth waiting for
by Jareth Maxwell
Summary: COMPLETE!He loved her. Before he even knew of her, he loved her on some unconscious level. He Yearned for her, Heart, Body and Soul. His Blood boiled for her. He would have her, she would be his and he would be hers, forever, eternally. . He knew he would have to be patient. After all, something's are worth waiting for...
1. Chapter 1

Somethings are worth waiting for….

This is my first ever Labyrinth Fanfic ? please be kind ❤ rated M for obvious reasons later on.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH ?

He loved her. Before he even knew of her, he loved her on some unconscious level. He Yearned for her, Heart, Body and Soul. His Blood boiled for her. He would have her, she would be his and he would be hers, forever, eternally. He would do anything for her, move the stars for her, die for her. He knew he would have to be patient, he knew he would have to wait. He would but would still be there for her in ways she wouldn't know. He wouldn't have to wait forever even though that wasn't long at all. After all, something's are worth waiting for...

It had all started after a particular unpleasant day where most of his subjects in the throne room had gotten into his private supply of goblin wine, drunk it all dry then proceeded to trash his throne room. After punishing them all he took flight, needing to be away from all the chaos for a while. He could hear the goblins still hiccupping from the bog as he flew away towards the divide between the Underground and the Aboveground. Closing his eyes, he let instinct and the air currents take over until he landed on a wooden fence. Hmmm, he thought, this is a tranquil spot. He stayed on the fence for what felt like hours, until it had grown dark then he flew back to his castle. I must remember that place for the next time I need peace and quiet, he that's what he did. He must have visited the peaceful little park 100 times and never finding anything other than peace and quiet, until that day. The day of the storm.

He was relaxing on the wooden fence as usual when he saw a sudden flash of brown and cream out of his peripheral vision. Turning his head towards the movement, he saw nothing. He moved his gaze towards the stone bridge across a quaint river. Then he heard her. "Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…" Her voice felt like a bolt of lightning had pierced his heart. Searching frantically, he saw a girl. Not just any girl, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Slender, with just a hint of womanly curves appearing with long, chestnut brown hair piled up high so it showed a lot of her slender, cream skinned neck and face. It was the eyes that really got him though: Emerald pools with hidden spark and fire. Her beauty put even the most stunning of Fae women to shame. As he watched her she seemed to be struggling with something. Giving up, she pulled a small, red leather-bound book from the pocket of her cream dress. He recognized it instantly. It was his story or, rather, the prophecy about him that was told hundreds of years ago…the prophecy that, until now, he never thought would happen.

Just when he as contemplating changing his form to approach her, she muttered those words. "You have no power over me ". Stricken still, he felt his heart break slightly. Just then a thunder clap sounded loudly overhead and a heavy downpour followed instantly after. The girl started to run with a dog following so he pursued her. "Oh, it's not fair "she cried shrilly. No, he thought bitterly, it is not fair. She ran and ran until she came to a house in a built-up area and went inside. He took shelter in a nearby tree. As he waited for the storm to pass he did something that he had never done before. He made a wish. What happened next felt like a whirlwind to him, even though it was actually shy of 13 hours.

As the prophecy foretold, she called for him to take the baby. He obliged. She changed her mind. He faltered, but only slightly. He had a reputation the uphold, she had expectations of him, high though they were. She took the challenge, ignoring his first offer. He watched her, his love growing for her by the second until he felt like he might choke on it. She maneuvered her way through The Labyrinth, albeit with help. He tried again to offer himself to her again, this time through a dream from an enchanted peach. He watched her trying to find him between the dancers and party goers. Even though one of his subjects dared to whisper to him " she's too good for you " as he drew near her, he still swept her up into his arms to dance the night away, knowing his subjects words to be true. He serenaded her with all his promises to her but even that did not work. So, she continued the challenge.

By the time she breeched the castle he knew exactly what he was going to do and say to win her heart and her hand. But once again, she refused. She won the challenge but not the ultimate prize. She left, returning Aboveground with her baby brother and his heart. For the next 10 years, he watched her and in time, he saw that she had been right to refuse him. Even though he had the appearance of a 30-year-old in her eyes, he was, in reality , pushing 3,000. She had been merely a child then but over the years he watched her grow into a mature young woman. Beyond beautiful before, she was now too stunning for words.

He had watched her complete her schooling and then she had taken higher education. He watched, with jealous fury, as suitor after suitor came into her life but never got far enough for him to want to kill them, only slightly maim for daring to press their lips against hers, to caress her when it should be him and only him. He watched her as she struggled after her education to find a job, having to finally submit herself to something way below her: retail. She should be a Queen, for gods sake! He watched her as she grew more miserable each day, especially when she had to work with the sleaze ball Markus.

How he wanted to rip his throat out for daring to eye her up like a piece of meat, for daring to make her feel uncomfortable. No one should be making her feel inferior without her consent, he watched her as she shrunk further into herself, cutting herself off from the world ( he knew she didn't talk to her friends from the Underground anymore, for some unknown reason ) except for family occasions and the one friend she seemed to have that was always by her side. This contented him somewhat to see that someone cared nearly as much as he did for her. He knew that this friend had no romantic intentions towards her.

He watched her as he felt that someday soon, he would be with her again. After all, somethings are worth waiting for…and the wait was almost over.

End of chapter 1

Please be kind to me, this is my first attempt and I'm hoping it will get the approval from the greats ( you know who you are )


	2. Chapter 2

**Something's are worth waiting for...**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS I DO** **J**

 **CHAPTER 2**

After her time in The Labyrinth, Sarah grew up to be a beautiful, independent woman. Finishing high school with top marks, she had gone to college in New York, with dreams of being a writer. College had been everything it promised to be, with grown up experiences and firm friendships forged. She graduated that with top marks too and the firmest of friendships with Kirsten. However, after college, it had been difficult finding her place in the writing world, writing dozens of manuscripts and having them all rejected. Kirsten had taken a 9 month employment contract as a cruise ship entertainer and with money becoming tighter by the second and at a risk of losing their beloved apartment; Sarah was forced to find any kind of job going. Money was money after all and being 25 now she had plenty of time to become a writer. Priorities and all that.

Within no time at all she had managed to get an interview for a shift worker at the Wal-Mart down the street. She wore her navy-blue pants suit that she had worn for countless other interviews but this time, instead of putting her hair up into a bun she wore it down. Stopping just outside the store, she took a few deeps breaths before going inside. The fluorescent lights momentarily blinding her, she walks towards the nearest available employee. Clearing her throat she says "Um, Excuse me, I'm here for an interview with a Mr Markus Walken ". The employee, a middle aged woman called Lyn, turned and looked Sarah up and down. Sarah could have sworn she saw sadness in the woman's eyes as she looked her over. Before Lyn could open her mouth to speak, there was a booming voice right behind them that made Sarah jumped about a mile into the air. Whipping round quickly she saw a man making a bee line for them. Clean shaven, suit wearing with an arrogant swagger, this man stopped right beside Lyn and Sarah and said "there you are Lyn, Kelsey needs help in aisle 6..." he trailed off as his eyes landed on Sarah. She felt uncomfortable, like she was being undressed by him with his eyes. "Yes, Mr Walken" Lyn said and practically ran off in the opposite direction. "And who are you, may I ask?" he purred at Sarah. She was momentarily struck dumb. Although this wasn't the first handsome man to purr at her, it just wasn't him. _No, don't think about him, it brings too much pain!_ Coming to her senses, she held out her hand and said "Sarah Williams. I'm here for the interview" "Ah yes, I've been expecting you" he says, taking her hand and firmly shaking it, twisting it subtly to see that there is no hint of a engagement or wedding ring. _Good,_ he thought, smiling inwardly in a sinister way. Sarah realised he was holding onto her hand just a tad longer than she liked so she wrenched it out of his grasp. He scoffed, unfazed by her reaction and said "You'll fit right in here, your hired" She gaped at him and managed to stutter out "what? Are you not going to interview me properly?" "No need" he says, waving his hand as he starts to walk away "see you tomorrow" he shouts over his shoulder. Sarah couldn't believe her luck. Unfortunately that luck was to be short lived.

Fast forward 10 months and the only good thing to happen was her best friend Kirsten had come back from her job abroad the ship and resumed her bedroom in the Apartment. Having saved up a great deal, Kirsten was in no hurry to get another job just yet but instead made sure that their Apartment was clean and tidy and there was always a hot meal and a chilled bottle of wine waiting for Sarah when she got back home from her 9-5 day. They spent many an evening laughing about the good old days of college and gossiping about the absent men in their life. Kirsten had left many broken hearts on the cruise ship but Sarah was the one with the broken heart. She knew of the one person who could heal that break but she was sure he had died those 10 years ago...

"What about that manager guy you work with?" Kirsten asked one night, on her third glass of rose they were sharing "fuck what they say about working and sleeping together...I did" she winked with a knowing smile " I bet you did" Sarah said, throwing a cushion at her "are you on about Markus? Ew No! He's way too creepy" "Oh, I don't know, I've seen the way he looks at you" Kirsten said "Hmmm, so have I". Sarah was starting to suspect that the only reason she got the job in the first place was because Markus wanted to get into her pants and, handsome though he was, she wasn't interested. There was just something about him she couldn't put her finger on. Unfortunately for Sarah, she was going to find out soon enough...

Stacking the last can of beans onto the shelf, Sarah straightened and sighed. Checking her watch she was relieved to see she had half an hour left before her shift ends. It was Friday and Kirsten had promised her a round or 2 of cocktails. Smiling at the thought, she wheeled her L shape back the warehouse. She had just dropped it off in the loading bay and turned round to see that her path was blocked by Markus. She automatically took a step back. He was smiling at her, his smile looking deadly. He walked closer and shut the warehouse door behind him. "So Sarah, what are we going to do about this chemistry between us?" _Oh, Shit_ Sarah thought, _time to play dumb._ "What do you mean, Mr Walken?" she asked, standing straight and keeping eye contact. "You must realise there is something there. I'd like to test exactly what that is. I'll make it worth your while" he said, his grin getting more predatory. _Ok, Sarah, dumb didn't work, time to lie instead._ Whilst thinking up a good and convincing lie, Markus had closed the space between them and before she realised it he was standing in front of her and, reaching out, took a lock of her hair and started to caress it. Alarm bells started sounding loudly in her head and before she knew what she was saying, she blurted out "I'm sorry, Mr Walken, but I have a boyfriend" "Hmm, is that so. Funny though, I've never seen him nor have I ever heard you mention him until now. Don't be a prick tease, Sarah." Her face flushed and she smacked his hand away. Drawing herself up to her full height she looked at him with furious eyes and said "I do have a boyfriend and if he knew what you were doing right now he would punch your teeth down your throat, Sir" she ended sarcastically. She made to walk past him but he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her back against the wall. Pain laced up her back. "Liar" he hissed into her face, inches away from hers. "What's his name then, this gallant boyfriend of yours?" "Jareth..." She whispered.

Several things happened at once: a mysterious wind whipped up out of nowhere, pulling stock off the warehouse shelves around them and some of the light bulbs blew. Before Markus had time to register what was happening, he was thrown backwards forcefully from Sarah, slamming his head into the opposite wall and crumbling into a heap on the floor, unconscious. The wind died down immediately after Markus fell down. Standing in front of Sarah now, in his Goblin armour and black cloak billowing, was someone she thought she would never see again. Her heart thudding violently in her chest, she manages to stammer out "Jareth...?"

"Sarah" he breaths her name as if it was holy, rushing to her and catching her and she drops in a dead faint.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something's are worth waiting for...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS I DO** **J**

 **Hopefully this is to everyone's liking** **J** **yes, I do realise things speed up quickly in this chapter but it's just the way it goes** **J**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Jareth was in his study when it happened, like a whisper travelling on the wind...

"Jareth..."

He felt the pull and suddenly the room he was in started to disappear. Momentary darkness before another room started to come into focus. Looking around, he didn't recognise the place but it was still shifting into focus. He knew he was Aboveground though, just by the metallic smell in the air. As the focus started to sharpen he could make out two figures in front of him. They were extremely close, young lovers maybe? He couldn't understand why he had been called and was just about to transport back when he saw a flash of brown.

He'd recognise that flash of brown anywhere. _Sarah?!_ What's more, now that the room had settled, he could see that these two people were not lovers, but rather in-between a grappling match. What was worse, it was between a man and his Sarah.

He clenched his fist and suddenly the man flew backwards, off of Sarah and with a flick of his wrist, Jareth sent him flying into the opposite wall with a sickening crunch. Jareth looked at the crumpling mess on the floor before him.

 _Hmmm, still alive, but how long will that be,_ he thought, contemplating unbelievable torture towards this piece of filth that dared touch his Sarah. Suddenly remembering who was standing in the same room as him, he whipped round to face her.

"Jareth..?" She managed to stammer out. He could see her shaking

"Sarah" He breathed. He couldn't believe it was her. As if in slow motion, he saw her knees give out and seconds later he had her in his arms as she collapsed, fainting. A few hundred years ago, he had been used to woman fainting at the mere sight of him, this however, was different. Oh, how he had dreamed of having Sarah in his arms again but not like this. Nevertheless, he would take whatever contact he could get for now. Cradling her to him, he slid down to sit on the floor, seating her on his lap and brushing her hair away from her face, tenderly caressing her cheek with his gloved hand. He was certain that any second now she would wake up, smack him squarely in the face and run away screaming. But she surprised him, like she always had done. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by those that she had seen a million times in her dreams but these were full of concern and she definitely wasn't dreaming this time.

"Jareth?" She asked, sitting up slightly and putting her hand to her forehead.

"Sarah, are you alright?" his voice laced with concern.

She sat up straighter, saying "What am I doing...Where am I? Are you really here?"

It all came out in a rush of words. Her faced flushed hotly as she realised she was sitting on his lap and he had his arms around her still. Her eyes fell upon Markus's still body, a gash to the side of his head bleeding slightly onto his white shirt. The realisation of the situation hit Sarah like a ton of bricks. Swivelling bodily on his lap, she took Jareth completely by surprise and threw herself into him, hugging him fiercely. She started to sob into his chest.

Jareth, momentarily winded by the force of Sarah throwing herself against him, was stunned by her reaction. Automatically, his arms pulled her closer while one hand rubbed her back whilst he rocked her slightly. Her tears were short lived.

Pulling away just as quickly as she fell into him, she looked at him. He couldn't read her face, her beautiful, tear stained face but her eyes told another story.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him again.

"I was called, Sarah" He replied simply.

"But, I thought you were dead haven't seen you for 10 years! Why now?" She questioned him.

"Because I was called" He said again.

"But..."Sarah trailed off. Everything began to fit into place. She had called him, in her moment of desperation and, like the hero, he had turned up. As she thought all this through, he continued to absentmindedly rub her back with one hand but reached out and tucked some stray hair back behind her ear.

"If I knew that simply calling you would bring you to me, I would have done it sooner" She said finally.

Jareth felt his heart ache at her words. Did he dare hope that she felt for him exactly what he had always felt for her? Was the old saying true? "Absence makes the heart grow fonder". Did he dare...

Without a second thought, he lifted her face to his with one gloved hand and whispered "Sarah" as he leaned in to kiss her. She leaned forward, ready for what she had dreamt of for nights on end...her eyes fluttering shut as he came closer...

*Groan*

Jareth and Sarah stopped practically nose to nose and both simultaneously look over to Markus, who seemed to be coming round. Before Sarah knew what was happening, both her and Jareth were on their feet although she was still tightly wrapped in his arms.

"He's waking up. What would you have me do to him, Precious?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah stammered, fearful of the reply.

"He tried to touch you inappropriately. What will his punishment be?" Jareth explained.

"You can't hurt him, Jareth, he's my boss!" Sarah said incredulously and slightly shocked that hurting Markus was even an option.

"He dared to take advantage of what's mine "Jareth yelled suddenly, pointing at Markus.

 _"_ _What's mine", Oh, my_ Sarah thought, going deliciously hot all over.

She laid a hand upon Jareth's that was still pointing at Markus and he lowered it, taking hold of Sarah's hand in the process.

"Is...Is there any chance you could change what happened?"She asked him quietly.

"How do you mean, precious" He asked.

"Well...you said you reordered time for me before..."She trailed off.

Realisation hitting Jareth, he smirked at her and said "A simply amnesia spell will make him forget what happened in the last few hours". Letting go of Sarah's hand, he conjured a crystal.

"I think that would be for the best" Sarah said, eyeing the crystal that Jareth was dancing around his hand. He nodded once then tossed the crystal towards Markus.

Markus groaned again as the crystal hit him and then began to stir. Sarah made to go towards him but Jareth held onto her fast and steered them both past Markus, out of the warehouse and onto the shop floor. Sarah spotted Kirsten waiting outside for her and she pulled Jareth down the nearest aisle before Kirsten saw her.

"Jareth, where do I begin? I can't believe you are here and what you did. Thank you. My friend is outside waiting for me but...I don't want you to go" She became teary again.

Jareth sighed and lifted a hand to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, fearing the tears might fall.

"Sarah, my Sarah. I'm so glad you called me to you. Be rest assured I will not be far away from you from now on" He said.

"You mean, you're not going?"She asked.

"Not while you are still in close proximity to that...man. He has to know that you are..." He shook his head. _Don't hope too much, but testing the waters wouldn't hurt,_ He thought to himself.

He started again "No, now that we have found each other again, I intend to never let you go" he leaned down and gently caressed his lips against hers.

Sarah gasped and, grabbing onto his cloak collar, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Somethings are worth waiting for….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH

Chapter 4.

Feeling a cold breeze pass over her lips, Sarah opened her eyes.

 _What the hell?!_ Had it all been a new kind of dream? Sarah looked up and down the canned aisle, not spotting the pile of glitter on the floor. Sudden footsteps alerted her and she spun around just in time to see Kirsten rounding the corner.

"There you are. Where the hell have you been? I've been outside waiting for you for 20 minutes" Kirsten says with a mock angry expression playing on her face.

Sarah leaned against the shelves and put her hand to her forehead.

"Sarah, are you ok? You're looking very flushed" Kirsten went to put her arm around Sarah.

As much as she loved Kirsten, Sarah wanted to keep the feeling of his touch on her. Slowly, her hand reached up and lightly touched her lips. They still tingled. He had been here!

"Kirst..." Sarah said breathlessly and looked at her friend.

"What is it? You look like you've been shocked to within an inch of your life. Has something happened? Does someone need an ass-whopping?" Kirsten said fiercely.

Sarah opened her mouth just as she hears the warehouse door slam.

"Not here" Sarah says to Kirsten and, grabbing her hand, made their way out of the store. Sarah heard Markus walk up the opposite aisle, muttering obscenities. She hoped Jareth's spell had worked.

Speaking of….

"Of all the times to get a wish-away!" He raged aloud in the throne room. Goblins scattered from him, fearful he would bog them even if they hadn't done anything wrong.

Jareth couldn't believe his luck, it had been quiet for the last month or so before Sarah had called him. That was the best part, that she had called him. She had needed him and he had gone to her. No, the best part was that she hadn't smacked him in the face and ran off screaming when she had woken up from fainting. Actually, on second thoughts, the best part was her saying that she would have called him sooner if she had known and how she had pulled him closer to her when he had kissed her. How he had been in total euphoria, kissing her before some spotty, idiotic boy had called him to take his little sister away so he could play on some infernal aboveground contraption without disruption. This boy had accepted what Jareth offered him without a second glance at the crystal and now Jareth was having to find a home for the little girl. Fortunately, he had his Aide, Westley.

"Westley! Have you found a suitable home yet?" Jareth asked, a tad to desperately into a crystal.

In a flurry of paper Westley appeared in front of him and as the papers fluttered down he reached out and grab one floating to the floor. Jareth threw the crystal he was talking into in the air and it vanished.

Westley, with his blonde bob that had become flyaway with his transporting and kind blue eyes, looked around for his glasses and remembering that he had stuck them safely up his midnight blue robes sleeve, fished them out and looked at the piece of paper he had just retrieved.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I have. The Lady Tamsin has agreed to take the child as her ward. I gather she has been lonely since the death of her husband" Wesley said, reading the paper in his hand.

"Excellent. Begin preparations for her to go there immediately" Jareth said, smiling for the first time since being with Sarah

"Yes, Sire, will that be all?" Westley asked.

"Yes, that's all for now. I will notify you if I have need to go aboveground again" Jareth said, dismissing Westley with a lazy wave of his hand.

Westley bowed then exited the throne room, looking curiously back at Jareth but knowing better than to question him.

Once Westley was safely out of the room, Jareth left to the right of him into his study and, closing the door behind him, conjured another crystal. In it he saw Sarah, with another woman and they were knocking back pink liquid like it was water.

 _My Sarah, I will be with you again so very soon_ He thought.

"Come on, get 'em down your neck and tell me what happened earlier" Kirsten said to Sarah, thrusting another daquiri at her friend. How many had she already had? Either way, it was relaxing her.

"ok, ok, keep your curls in!" Sarah said and took the drink and downed it in one. _Aaaah…ooooww brain freeze!_ Sarah clamped a hand to her head momentarily until the pain subsided.

Kirsten stared at her so Sarah sighed and said "Alright, I can see you won't let up on this" Kirsten shook her head and leaned in further to make sure she hears everything Sarah is about to say.

"Well, you know my boss Markus? Well he…hit on me. But like I said to you I'm so not interested but he didn't seem to want to take that as an answer…"

Kirsten gasped and said "What did he do? I really do need to administer an ass-whopping, don't it?!" Kirsten stood half way up from her chair in the booth they were sharing but Sarah pulled her back down.

"As if! Someone beat you to it" she laughed, feeling a bit shaky as the adrenaline from the last few hours started to wear off.

"Who? I need to give them one too as it's the best friends right not some total stranger" Kirsten said, knocking back her drink too.

Sarah sighed wistfully, remembering her encounter and, finally, she had gotten to kiss Jareth. Something she never thought she would do but definitely something she wanted to do again and more. Forever.

Kirsten eyed her friend suspiciously then exclaimed "so not a total stranger then"

"What?" Sarah broke out of her trance "What makes you say that?"

Kirsten laughed and said "Have you seen yourself? Your blushing like mad. Who is this that makes you blush so?" she finished with a poorly put on Shakespearean accent.

Hearing the somewhat English twang her friend just attempted, Sarah said, without thinking due to the 5 cocktails "Jareth".

It wasn't until a beat later, when she felt her hair being brushed back but a gloved hand that brushed against her cheek and settled on the nape of her neck and the shocked look on Kirsten's face that Sarah realized that she had called him again and, true to his word, her was back and with her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Somethings are worth waiting for….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH

Chapter 5.

*To those that are not following this on the Facebook pages but on FFN only, I will be hoping to update every week but if I don't, please know that you won't have to wait too long ?

**I'm sorry if the tense of this chapter goes a bit wibbly wobbly timey whimy, I was up pretty late typing it up after a bad day .

"You called, Precious" Jareth murmured, standing next to Sarah.

Sarah ran hot and cold all at once and suddenly became sober as a judge. Kirsten was eyeing up Jareth with growing interest while his hand was still on the nape of Sarah's neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Sarah blindly grasped at half-drunk drink, ready to down the rest of it to help with the shock of The Goblin King once again popping up out of nowhere. _No, not nowhere, you called him again, you silly moo!_

"And you are?" Kirsten asks Jareth.

He was just about to introduce himself when Sarah, having just swallowed the remainder of her drink, blurted out "This is Jareth. He's…he's the guy who helped me with Markus earlier."

"Ah, so you are the one who took my ass-whooping opportunity away from me. Do you work there too, Jareth? I sure I would have noticed you before" Kirsten said, batting her lashes at him. _Oh,Brother._

"Uh, no, Jareth doesn't work at Wal-Mart. I've known him since high school…" said Sarah

"And what, he just happened to turn up like a knight in shining armor?" Kirsten said, taking in the black suit Jareth was wearing.

"We have recently become reacquainted, haven't we, love" Jareth said, looking at Sarah.

An awkward silence passes before Sarah remembers her manners. "Why don't you sit down?" She asked Jareth feebly.

"Love to" he said and took a seat right next to Sarah. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

The minute Jareth sat down, Kirsten sprang up and said "Excellent. I'll go and get us more drinks, shall I? Strawberry Daquiri alright with you, Jareth?" she asked over her shoulder as she made her way towards the packed bar.

Jareth didn't have a clue what a strawberry daquiri was but thought it must be good if Sarah and her friend had consumed so many already.

Sarah was playing with her fingers in her lap. She turned to Jareth and said "I'm sorry I called you again. I didn't think. Did I take you away from something important?"

Jareth noticed what she was dong and placed a gloved hand over hers in her lap, stilling her. He leaned in close to whisper "Nothing is as important to me as you are, Sarah."

This declaration made Sarah blush furiously and her stomach did several backflips before melting into a hot, gooey mess.

Jareth saw her blush and smirked. _Oh,god that smirk!_ Sarah thought and turned away from him, trying to think of something to say.

She decided to tease him a little.

"Where did you disappear to, you know, before when we…"

"Kissed?" he finished her sentence with another smirk. She replied with another blush. "I had a wish-away. I'm sorry, love. They are not as common as they once were but I still have to do my duty. It's important, no matter when it might happen" he said.

Sarah had a sudden mental image of her and Jareth in a tangle of limbs, hot and sweaty when he suddenly gets called. She bites the sides of her cheeks to stop from laughing.

"I thought there wasn't another more important than me?" she teased him.

Jareth's mouth dropped open at her cheekiness but he closed it again and chuckled. She had him there.

"I apologize profusely, love. I sincerely hope it does not happen again the next time we are…together" he said leaning in closer.

"Hmmm" Sarah said, not giving any inclination that there will be a next time.

Sarah looked at Jareth and saw he looked hurt so she decided to put him out of his misery and cuddled in closer to him.

He grinned and responded automatically by putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head up and he inclined his….

SLAM!

"What have we here? Not interrupting anything am I?" Kirsten asked, slamming the tray of drinks down that made Sarah and Jareth Jump.

They sprang apart and Sarah immediately grabbed the nearest of the six tall glasses Kirsten brought over. She gulped it down in four gulps. Jareth watched her with mild interest at this unladylike behavior. Kirsten raised her eyebrows but said nothing then did the same.

"Oookay..." Kirsten said as Sarah reached for a second glass. "These are yours then, Sar. Jareth, these two are yours. "She slid two tall glasses brimming with the pinky-red liquid towards him.

He picked one up, raised it slightly thanking Kirsten for it and then took a huge gulp. Anything these ladies can do he can, surely.

The liquid tasted very sweet and fruity and…cold! _Aargh!_ He placed the half empty glass down and smack a gloved hand to his head. _What sorcery is this?!_

Kirsten giggled as Jareth was fighting off the pain that had suddenly exploded in his head. Then it was gone as quickly as it came. He looked a Kirsten, trying to decipher if she had tried to poison him for laying a hand on her friend.

Kirsten, doubled up with laughter, manages to say "You two are even more suited than I thought. You both get brain freeze from daquiris. Wusses!" she smiles at them. Sarah and Jareth throw equal daggers at her.

All in all, it was a fun night. They spent it talking, laughing and between them all they had managed to get through twenty glasses of strawberry daiquiri's. As the bar called for last orders, Kirsten said she was going to order a taxi.

Sarah turned clumsily in the booth towards Jareth and leaned in to whisper into his ear "I don't know if you need to get back to your castle but if you are alright for time why don't you come back to our place?" she slurred slightly at the last word.

Jareth loved this idea but could tell that the drinks had more of an effect on Sarah than him. He looked at her closely and saw her eyes with unfocused.

"Sarah, love, are you feeling yourself?" he asked, concern once again laced through his voice.

"'course I am" she said, standing suddenly and swaying so much that Jareth held her to him.

They step out of the booth just as Kirsten comes back and tells them she has a taxi waiting. She's swaying slightly too but can still walk in her stilettos. Sarah is wearing her flats and Jareth still had to support her towards the taxi. Kirsten got into the front next to the driver and tells him where to go whilst Sarah and Jareth sit together in the back.

Sarah snuggled into Jareth and whispered in his ear again "When we get back to mine, I'll show you what you have been missing all these years." She bit his earlobe.

Jareth was not expecting her to be so brazen and jumped in his seat at the contact. _My Sarah, a wanton wench?_ It was beyond his wildest dreams.

Speechless, he let her nestle into his neck for the rest of the journey back to her and Kirsten's apartment. He could feel her hot breath against his neck. He fisted a hand to maintain control. How he loved her…how he wanted to be with her…

"Here we are" Kirsten said and paying the driver, got out. Jareth followed suit then offered his hand for Sarah. Kirsten watched as he helped her friend.

 _What a gentleman,_ she thought. _wouldn't stop me kicking his ass if he ever hurt her though._

Kirsten could see that there was something there between Sarah and Jareth and she was in hypervigilant best friend defense mode-despite the daquiris.

Letting them all into the apartment, Kirsten said "Well, this has been awesome but its 3am and I'm wiped out. See you later, Sarah. It was nice meeting you, Jareth. Maybe we will be seeing more of you, hmm?". She gave a knowing look.

"The pleasure was all mine" Jareth said, inclining his head but saying nothing else.

Kirsten knew she wouldn't be getting anything else out of Sarah in her current state so she bade them all goodnight (or good morning) and headed towards her bedroom. She turned back at the door way and saw Jareth helping Sarah towards the sofa.

"Don't do anything I would do…or anything I would" she whispered and disappeared into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jareth had a job and a half to maneuver Sarah on to the sofa because, the minute Kirsten left the room, Sarah became a wanton goddess again. With incredible strength for someone who couldn't even standup straight, she managed to fling Jareth onto the sofa and straddle him.

She kissed him passionately, biting down hard on his bottom lip. He wondered fleetingly if she had drawn blood but his mind went elsewhere very quickly….

Breaking the kiss, he held her at arm's length by her hips and tried to regain control, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Sarah reached down and pulled her t-shirt clear off and flung it into a corner of the room.

Sarah, partially clothed and straddling his lap…this was more than he ever dared hope for…except for one difference.

"Sarah, love, we can't do this..." he started.

"Why not?" she asked breathlessly "How long have you waited for this? How many times have you fantasied about this…with me?".

He couldn't argue with her there. With a groan, his control laxed slightly and he kissed her fiercely, which she returned just as fiercely, running her fingers through his hair.

Coming up for air, his control came back and he said "No, Precious. Not tonight. You are under the influence of alcohol and I would be taking advantage. I'd never do that, least of all with you. We have waited this long. I am patient, I can wait a bit more." His voice, hoarse with desire betrayed him.

While he was saying all this, Sarah had turned her attention to his neck, bending down to kiss and nibble from his ear downwards. She had also started unbuttoning his shirt.

When Jareth noticed the movement suddenly stop, he looked down at her.

She had fallen asleep, mid-kissing his neck. Jareth tried not to laugh. "Oh, Sarah, my precious Sarah" he said, cradling her to him and rocking her soothingly again. After a few minutes, she stirred and he stilled but all she did was mumble about her bed.

Still trying not to laugh or wake her, he picked her up bodily and walked through the apartment. The first room he looked in was bathroom, with more product bottles than he had. The second room, he assumed, was a study. The third was undoubtedly Sarah's bedroom.

It was chock full of books. Bookcases full, she had piled a few here and there. She had a double bed with a midnight blue duvet cover with a yellow moon and stars design on it. Using one arm to support her, he threw the duvet back. A teddy bear fell out and landed on the floor.

Laying Sarah carefully onto the bed he then bent and picked up the bear. It looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He tucked it into the crook of Sarah's arm and took her shoes off. Pulling the duvet back over her and tucking her in, she sighed and rolled over, cuddling into a fetal position.

Jareth walked around the bed to the opposite side and, as quietly as he could, removed his shoes and climbed on top of the duvet. Facing Sarah, he reached out and brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her hair. She was breathing deeply.

He sighed "How you turn my world, you precious thing." He kissed her on her forehead and cradled her close as he too, fell asleep.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something's are worth waiting for...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS I DO** **J**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 ***I am so sorry it has taken me a while to get this up. Life seems to be chucking me rubbish lemons. If the tense is all wibby wobbly timey wimy again then I apologise further. I tried my best with what I have been given recently 3**

The sunlight streamed through the blinds in Sarah's bedroom and shone directly into her face. She groaned and turned over, away from the light. She heard someone else groan too...

Snapping her eyes open she sat up, alarmed, and felt an arm that had been draped over her, slide down and land in her lap. The arm belonged to Jareth. _Holy shit!_ Sarah thought and immediately looked down to find that she was still wearing her work uniform from the night before. Like a freight train, memories of the previous night came crashing back to her: working as usual , Markus and his lecherous ways , how he had cornered her and scared her , how she had called out Jareth's name in desperation and he had come to her, that she had realised he was not dead as she had thought but very much alive , their first kiss ( and what a kiss! ) , the drinks with Kirsten and Jareth...after that stuff was still a little hazy.

She knew she must have done something for him to end up in her bed. Groaning again, she flung herself back down and buried herself under the duvet. _What the hell have you done now, Sarah?_

She felt Jareth stir slightly then heard him say "What in the Aboveground are you doing, Precious?"

She peeked over the duvet and said "Hiding."

"From what?" he asked.

She sat up and said "From you. What happened last night?"

Jareth sighed and said "Do you not remember?"

 _Oh, my god_ Sarah thought, _Did I had sex with the Goblin king? Did we use protection? What if I'm pregnant?!_

She sees his eyes twinkling and asks "We didn't...did we?"

He chuckled and rested a hand on hers, saying "No, love. You were far too gone from all that drink you consumed. I would never take advantage of any lady. No matter how much they try to convince me." He smirked.

Sarah could only assume that she led him on in some way but he had not allowed it to continue. She felt those butterflies again and they felt high respect for him.

"How did I end up here?" she asked then added "How did you end up here?"

"After you passed out, I put you to bed. I couldn't very well leave you in the state you were in, even if you were asleep, so I stayed with you in case you needed me further."

"Like what, hold my hair back while I puke my guts up?" she asked sceptically

"Anything you need me for, I will be it." he said seriously.

Those butterflies were now having a disco.

Jareth leant towards her but Sarah leant away, suddenly concerned with what time it was as well as her morning breath. She looked at the digital clock on the cabinet by her bed.

10:30AM

"Jesus, how did I sleep in so late? It's a good thing I'm not working today or my ass would be on the line." She said.

Jareth was busy brushing a hand up and down her arm, leaving it with goosebumps. She noticed her breath quicken and tried to grasp for a subject change.

"Uh...are you hungry?" she asked, trying to remember what food they had in.

He gave her a devilish grin and bit his lower lip slightly before saying "Famished."

Sarah realised she had her mouth hanging open and closed it quickly without a word. _Damn, how can he affect me this much?_ She thought, her heart hammering so much it hurt.

2Ok, well, let me go and see what we have in. Hang on a sec." She jumped out of bed and out of his reach. Jareth smirked, knowing why she was acting the way she was. She paused at her door, and looking back at him, saw that he was checking her out. She decided to tease him a little and raised her leg slightly in a little back kick, enjoying watching his eyes follow. He noticed she was looking and smirked again.

"Sorry, love, I was just admiring that ass you mentioned."

Sarah was gobsmacked at his cheekiness and threw a decorative pillow that was on top of one of her bookcases soaring right at his face. She left the room before she could see if it had made impact.

In the kitchen, she found Kirsten raiding the cupboards.

"Hiya, chick." She said as she saw Sarah walk in "Nothing much here, I'm afraid. Only marshmallows and some graham crackers. I could make my famous smores for your gentleman if you want?" she winks and grins at Sarah.

"Before you say anything, nothing happened." Sarah told her.

Kirsten put on a mock shocked look and said "I wasn't gunna. I think one of us needs to do a grocery run though. Hey, why don't you go? Take Jareth with you and show him off."

Sarah thought for a moment. On the one hand they needed groceries but on the other hand, if Markus was working and he spoke to her , Jareth would likely kill him or at the very least bog him...she wasn't ashamed to feel good about the fact that Jareth wanted to protect her so fiercely.

"Okay, fine, but you write up a list of what we need. No five bottles of gin under the "essentials" again."

Kirsten snickered but grabbed a pen and a writing pad that they have next to the microwave.

Sarah walked back into her bedroom and was surprised to find Jareth had made her bed and was sitting at the end of it, brushing his hair with his gloved fingers.

"I have a brush, you know." Sarah said, smiling at this childlike behaviour. "How sweet, you made my bed back up for me."

"Just because I am a king and I have servants for absolutely everything, it does not mean that I can't do things by myself." He said, a little wounded that she was that surprised.

"Well, thanks" she mumbled and made to walk past him when suddenly, his hand shot out and, grabbing her arm, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Gah, Jareth, what are you playing at? I need to get ready..." she trailed off as his eyes bore into hers.

"I think you should show your gratitude better." He replied silkly.

Sarah's hands ran though his fluffed up hair. He closed his eyes and his breath hitched as he felt her nails lightly drag through his silky tresses'. He felt her lips brush against his and he responded immediately, lightly at first but then passionately, their tongues entwined in a dance that could last forever.

He had hoped he would get a kiss but nothing like the one she was giving him now. He moaned and they wrestled together, both pulling the other one closer, deepening the kiss.

Breaking apart, they both breathed heavily and Jareth rested his forehead against Sarah's, looking more than a little dazed. "My Sarah, what you do to me..." he panted. Sarah grinned wickedly.

"Is that thanks enough?" she asked him sweetly.

He was still trying to get his breathing under control so he just nodded his head in response. Sarah laughed and went to get off him but he held her tight to him. "Why in such a hurry to leave me, Precious?"

Sarah knew what he was asking but the words "leave me" stabbed at her heart and before she had a second to think, she caressed his face and looked at him as she said "I will never leave you, Jareth. Even if this doesn't work out, we will always be friends."

Jareth stared at her for a full minute, trying to decipher what she meant. "Even if this doesn't work out..." Did she accept that they were romantically involved? Jareth's heart soared.

"Sarah, are you accepting that we are involved...romantically?" he asked her.

"Well, I thought that was obvious." She said teasingly.

He broke out into a grin and hugged her close, raining light kisses all over her face. Sarah giggled.

"I'm glad we got that cleared up." She said, smiling wildly at him."Now, will you let me go momentarily so I can go and get ready?"

"I suppose" he said, reluctantly "But not for long" he added teasingly.

She climbed off his lap and went into the bathroom to get showered and changed.

Coming back into her bedroom, Jareth asked her "Ready for what, Precious?"

"Oh, yes, sorry I forgot to say, we're going shopping at where I work." She told him.

"Ah" he said and stood from her bed, walked towards her and swept her into his arms, whispering "You look beautiful, love" before giving her a quick kiss.

She had made a special effort: She had put on her armless lilac blouse that had a floral print around the edge with a matching maxi skirt, white sandals, hair half up and shimmer lilac eye shadow and lip balm.

"Mmmmm peaches." Jareth said while Sarah blushed, knowing he would appreciate the flavoured balm.

"Come on, let us go to your place of work for shopping." He said eagerly, tugging at her hand.

"What's the rush all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Now that you have accepted us being together, you are no longer available to anyone but me." he said.

"Yeah, so?" Sarah didn't understand what he was getting at.

"So, my dear Sarah, I plan on making sure that piece of filth knows exactly who I am to you and that you are mine."He stops, pulls her close, kisses her fiercely and then continues to drag her along out of the apartment.

 _Oh , my_ Sarah thought, dizzy from that possessive kiss.

 _I am his. Markus, you won't know what's hit you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Something's are worth waiting for...**

 **Chapter 7.**

 ***Again, sorry this is late. furbabies have me running through hoops. After speaking to a lovely lady on facebook I'm not going to worry so much on the tense because she said she thinks it builds the story and I agree. So enjoy and if you don't like then please don't continue to read. I mean that in the nicest way possible. Those who read this chapter I have put in a reference to the princess diaries movie (love that movie) see if you can find it. A gold star to those that do** **J** **and have a nice day 3**

Sarah managed to calm Jareth down enough to walk hand in hand at a sensible pace to Wal-Mart. She told him to wait outside whilst she went to get a cart. He argued this, insisting that she not leave his side while they were here but she won in the end by giving him a kiss right there in the parking lot.

Leaving Jareth looking extremely dazed, she headed towards the store entrance to get a cart. As the double doors opened and closed when people went in and out of the store, Sarah could see Markus standing around and ordering people about. He didn't look like he was in a good mood. Sarah smirked. This was going to be fun.

As she pushed the cart back, she saw Jareth still standing where she had left him but now he had changed his stance. He was now waiting for with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out. This had caused quite a gaggle of women to stand and stare, titter and fawn. Sarah felt a rush of jealous rage she never thought she could feel rush through her. She saw a particularly busty blonde lick her lips in appreciation and start to saunter towards Jareth. Just as Sarah was preparing to mow this bimbo down, Jareth spots her and makes a bee line for her, completely ignoring the bimbo who looks both shocked and furious when she sees where Jareth is heading.

"There you are , Precious" he says as he reaches her and slips an arm around her waist.

She smirks inwardly at the look on the bimbo's face. _Yeah, fuck you, bitch, he's mine!_ And he is. He is hers. This realisation makes tears form in her eyes. She blinks them back.

"Something wrong, love?" he asks her, concerned by her sudden emotional change.

"Wha...? No, I'm fine. Come on, let's go or all the good stuff will be gone." She says to him.

He says nothing but looks at her hard. He leans down and whispers into her ear "When you are queen, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

He thought she was upset about the bimbo. So, he had seen her but had chosen to ignore her to spare Sarah her feelings.

Sarah couldn't help it but say "But...she's way prettier than me". She realised she sounded whiny.

"No one in all these worlds is prettier than you" he says and kisses her forehead. Sarah's heart soared.

They hadn't been in the store for five minutes before someone must have seen them and word had gotten to Markus. Jareth had not removed his hand from Sarah's hip in a very obvious way. Sarah could tell that even though he was being protective, he was enjoying himself too. She highly doubted that in The Underground, a king would do his own grocery shopping.

They had started at the front of the store, getting various fresh fruit and vegetables. Sarah had even picked a few peaches and put them in a brown paper bad for him. He smiled at her.

They were half way around when Sarah heard the unmistakable walk that was Markus's. Judging by his step and how much he was stomping, Sarah figured that he was angry and in a hurry. Rounding the corner to the aisle that held the dairy products, they saw him coming towards them. Sarah felt Jareth's hand squeeze tighter on her hip. Markus stopped shirt when he saw them and all manner of emotions swept through him. _Who the fuck is that with his hands all over her? She hadn't mentioned a boyfriend. If this guy is new then tough shit, he got there first._

He composed his thoughts and continued to walk towards them. Sarah saw him trying to look surprised to see her when he reached them. She rolled her eyes at this obvious display of nonchalance.

"Sarah? Good afternoon. How is your weekend going? Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Markus asked her, pointing ignoring Jareth.

"Uh,hi, Markus. It's going pretty good" she smiled and caressed her hand onto Jareth's one that was on her hip.

There was no way Markus could ignore him now, as his hand followed Sarah's hand. Slowly, he turned his attention to Jareth.

"And you are?" he asked Jareth coldly.

Jareth, who had been observing their interaction, had looked down lovingly at Sarah when he felt her hand on his. Now, he looked at Markus with a genuine look of surprise to see him there, as if he had just noticed he existed.

"Oh, I am sorry, were you talking to me?" Jareth said.

Markus, not used to people not paying attention to him when he was around or spoke, recoiled slightly and his eyes blazed in silent anger.

Seeing his eyes reminded Sarah of the previous night and, feeling slightly scared, she leaned into Jareth who in turn snaked his arm further so that his hand now rested over her stomach. This intimate display made her gasp slightly but it did the exact opposite to Markus. His face was turning steadily redder with suppressed rage.

Bristling, he addressed Jareth again "Yes, I was speaking to you. I haven't seen you around here before. Judging by your accent I'd say you are British? Are you a friend of Sarah's? A pen pal that's come to visit?" _What a load of stupid questions to ask,_ Sarah thought.

Jareth turned his full attention to Markus but still kept his arm around Sarah. This action clearly shouted "She's mine". Sarah loved how possessive he was with her.

"Well, we are a tad more than friends, aren't we, love?" he asked, turning back to look at Sarah.

"Ye...Yes, he's my boyfriend." She stammered slightly at the look of Markus's face.

"Boyfriend?!" Markus was shaking with anger now "you never mentioned a boyfriend. When did this happen?"

"That really is none of your concern now, is it?" Jareth said with a hint of a warning in his voice.

"Well, I...uh..." Markus became flustered under the stare of the goblin king.

"Suffice it to say, we have known each other for a long time but we have recently become more...acquainted" Jareth smirked as Markus registered this innuendo.

Jareth continued "Well, we really must be getting a move on, things to do, places to be and all that. Besides, her bed is getting cold" he winked at Markus and gave Sarah a squeeze which caused her to squeal and burst into a fit of giggles.

Sarah's reaction had the desired effect on Markus. He stood with his mouth gaping open, not saying anything with his face red and his eyes bulging.

"Shall we?" Jareth gestured, looking at Sarah.

"We shall." She says, still giggling as they move past Markus to carry on shopping. At the end of the aisle, Jareth looked back to see that Markus is watching them with a look of pure hatred.

"Lovely to meet you" Jareth said, giving him one last smirk before disappearing down the next aisle.

When they had finished shopping and had started the short walk back to Sarah's apartment, lugging several bags of groceries between them, Sarah tried again and again to thank Jareth but each time she managed to get one syllable out before collapsing into peals of laughter again.

After her fifth attempt and Jareth giving her a bemused look, she managed to stammer out "I'll tell you later."

Back at the apartment, Kirsten made everyone a coffee while Jareth and Sarah put the groceries away. Jareth found it fascinating that not everything went into the "tall white cold box" as he called it. Fridge-freezer is what Sarah called it.

Sitting down with their coffee, Sarah told Kirsten what had happened at Wal-Mart.

"That Markus is a creep. I've always said so. I should have been there; it sounds like I missed quite a show." Kirsten said.

Giggling, Sarah said "You did. Jareth really put Markus in his place. Thank you, Jareth; you did everything i wanted and more." She blushed.

"I told you I would, Precious." He said.

Sarah blushed more. Kirsten watched this exchange between them and couldn't hold it in anymore. "So, what is this? Is there something going on between you two?"

There was silence for a beat before Jareth reached over and took Sarah's hand in his. They both smiled at each other before Jareth looked at Kirsten and said proudly "Yes. We are together."

"Romantic styles." Sarah added.

Jareth's smile got even wider but it was short-lived because, at that moment, there was a commotion in Sarah's bedroom. Jumping up at once, Jareth charged towards the noise. Sarah and Kirsten gave each other a confused look before they too jumped up from the table and raced after him.

Jareth burst into Sarah's bedroom and very nearly fell over – sprawled on the floor, with his glasses askew and his hair sticking up on end with multiple chicken feathers stuck in it was Westley. Jareth straightened himself and looked down at Westley. Westley looked back at Jareth, bewildered. When he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, he seemed to snap out of it. The sudden appearance of Sarah and Kirsten behind Jareth caused Westley to go beetroot red and start flailing about in an attempt to get up.

When he failed, Jareth bent down and offered his hand to him. _Something must be seriously wrong for Westley to turn up in such a state,_ he thought.

Pulling him to his feet, Jareth turned to Sarah and Kirsten. The girls had a clear view into Sarah's bedroom now Jareth had turned and Kirsten stared in shock at this new arrival.

"Who the hell is that? How the FUCK did he get in here?" Kirsten yelled.

No wonder Kirsten was yelling. In his hurry to get to his Majesty, Westley hadn't glamoured himself. Therefore, he was in emerald green robes. Definitely not something Aboveground people would wear.

As Sarah tried to calm Kirsten down, Jareth looked worryingly back at Westley.

"What is the meaning of you dropping into the Lady Sarah's bed chambers?" he asked Westley.

"Sire, please forgive me but it is an emergency." Westley said, flustered.

"I gathered that. What have the goblins done now?" Jareth snapped.

"They are in a uproar, your Majesty, because of an announcer for King Maxian came to deliver a message." He said, faltering under Jareth's stare.

Jareth's eyes grew wide as he said "What message?" urgently.

"Sire, King Maxian has stated that if you do not announce your bride before the end of the month then the Lady Clairissa will be eligible."

Jareth paled and turned to look at Sarah who was too preoccupied with Kirsten to listen to what was going on.

He turned back to Westley and said "Although King Maxian has no authority to force marriage upon me, he might declare war upon my kingdom if I refuse."

"That's why the goblins kicked off, Sire. You know how the Lady Clairissa is. They hate her and she makes no secret about the fact that she hates them. The only thing she doesn't hate is you. But then again, no lady can hate you, Sire." Westley said.

"So spoilt even her own father wants shot of her." Jareth said, mainly to himself. He shuddered at the thought of marrying the Lady Clairissa, having to live his very long life with her and expected to at least try for an heir.

It was not that the Lady Clairissa was unattractive. Far from it. Her beauty made a lot of the other fae women jealous although all were beautiful in their own way. But since Jareth and Sarah had met ten years ago, all had seemed in very poor comparison to him. Even though she had rejected him, there had been no other. He couldn't imagine being with anyone but her. He supposed being this way had made him a tasty morsel for the other fae women. A very tasty morsel indeed. Lady Clairissa had set her sights on Jareth more than once already but he had of course refused her. The problem with Lady Clairissa was that she was used to getting everything her own way. A super spoiled brat. No wonder everyone had refused her hand. Now it was Jareth's turn. No one would want her for a bride. He suspected that she had whined to her father that she wanted to marry Jareth and so, as he always had done, supplied her with what she wanted, hence the statement he sent to the castle.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do" Jareth said hurriedly to Westley, pulling him close so he could whisper to him. "I'm going to say goodbye to Sarah and her friend for now and return to the Underground where we can formulate a plan. You go now while the ladies are distracted and I will follow suit in a few minutes time."

Westley bowed and, with a flourish, he was gone. Sighing, Jareth turned back towards Sarah just as Kirsten yelled "Where the hell did he go? That's it, I'm calling the fuzz."

She ran off towards her bedroom and they could hear distinct tones of buttons being pressed from her cell phone.

Sarah looked at Jareth, cringing. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm going to have to tell her?" she wanted permission to tell Kirsten the truth.

Jareth saw this as an opportunity to keep Sarah busy while he sorted out this new mess back in the Underground.

He took Sarah's hand in his. "My love, you must do whatever you need to. I'm afraid I must away for now. An urgent matter has cropped up and I must go and address it at once."

Sarah's face fell slightly but she understood. "When will you be back?" she asked him.

"The second you call me, I will be at your side." He whispered as he pulled her close. Caressing her face with his hand, he kissed her gently and lovingly. He pulled away before things could get more heated and, with a puff of glitter, he was gone.

Sarah tried to keep the tears in as she made her way back to the kitchen. _God, how could she miss him so much already?_

Kirsten cornered Sarah in the kitchen and told her the cops were on their way. Sarah turned to Kirsten and mumbled "That really isn't necessary, Kirst."

"Sarah, a strangely dress, albeit attractive man just turns up in our apartment and then disappears in a blink of an eye. You don't think the cops should be told about this intruder?" Kirsten said.

"No, that's not what I mean..." Sarah trails off.

"Good thing Jareth was here. Not that I need protecting or anything, though" Kirsten said, flexing her arms. She looked around and added "Where is Jareth, anyway?"

"He had to go but he will be back soon." Sarah said in a tiny voice, sitting down at the table.

"Odd, I didn't hear the door go." Kirsten said but then her eyes widened with realisation. She looked over at Sarah who was looking straight back at her.

"Alright, Williams, spill! Something is going on and I want to know what it is right now!" Kirsten said, her voice rising.

Sighing, Sarah got up from her seat and went towards some kitchen shelves. She grabbed a near full bottle of gin from one of the shelves and, turning back towards Kirsten, said "Okay, I will tell you what you want to know. I only ask that you keep an open mind."

Kirsten nodded and asked "What's the gin for?"

"You're going to need it" Sarah said, grinning for the first time since Jareth left and placing two tall glasses next to the bottle on the table.

"Uh,oh, it's going to be one of those confessionals, is it? Kirsten teased, sitting down at the table opposite Sarah.

"You have no idea" Sarah said, pouring them each a generous amount and sitting back down.

"Okay" Sarah said, taking a deep breath "Spill time.


	8. Chapter 8

Somethings are worth waiting for….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH

Chapter 8.

Sooooo sorry it has taken me this long to get this out there. As always there might be wibbly wobbly stuff but I really just want to finish this now so I'm writing how it feels it should be. Next chapter is going to be my very first lemon so please be nice ❤ and thank you for my supporters here and on LFFL/LFA 3

After exhausting what felt like plan number one million, Jareth flopped down onto his throne. Twisting his hand slightly, his riding crop appeared and he started tapping it angrily against his left boot.

"Um, Sire, there are a few more suggestions, if I may?" Westley said. He was apprehensive about mentioning them because the behavior that the Goblin King was now exhibiting was a step away from pure rage and anyone who pushed him that last step ended up in the bog, no matter who you are to him.

"Name them!" Jareth snapped, tapping the crop faster.

"Well, perhaps marrying the Lady Clairissa wouldn't be so bad." Westley said, flinching as the crop stilled as if he had been struck by it.

"Are you insane, man?" Jareth bellowed, making goblins scatter for cover.

"Now, hear me out, your Majesty. Firstly, you think that if you refuse then King Maxian will declare war on us. But if you agree, he would pay you handsomely. Secondly, you would be envied throughout all of the other kingdoms, not just because of your title but because of your new bride."

"Not if they already know her, they won't" Jareth interrupted him.

"Thirdly" Wesley continued as if he hadn't heard him "Think of the heirs you could potentially produce, if you were blessed that way. I know it would be nothing short of a miracle but you are both handsome and fair haired. The Kingdom would become known for its beautiful royalty too."

Jareth sat, listening ad still tapping. It was true that if he would refuse then King Maxian would most likely declare war and no matter how much they annoyed him, he couldn't put his beloved goblins in such danger. It could also be true that if he accepted then the King would offer up something precious seeing as he was so desperate to marry her off. He was already envied for so many things, did he really want others to envy him over a wife? The answer was yes, vain as he was. But he had always imagined a brunette, a certain brunette, for his wife and Queen. A child, that had its mother's hair, chocolate brown…

"It's simply out of the question, Westley. I cannot possibly marry her. I can't even stand the sight of her or hear her high-pitched whining voice. You expect me to try and produce an heir with that? I'd sooner see the Kingdom fall to ruin" Jareth said.

Westley expected it as much. At least Jareth hadn't bogged him…yet.

"What was the other suggestion? It can't be as bad or utterly ridiculous as that last one" Jareth said, continuing with his boot tapping.

Ok, time to reveal the truth and test the waters (Bog water!) all at once.

"What of the Lady Sarah?2 Westley asked quietly.

Jareth continued to tap, not giving anything away. Westley started to wonder whether he had heard him and was just about to repeat himself when Jareth spoke.

"What of her?" He asked evenly.

"Well, Sire, human she may be but she is our champion and therefore, according to our law, that gives her royalty status. You could name her your bride and no one could challenge it, not even King Maxian" Westley said simply.

Jareth closed his eyes and stopped tapping again. Could he dare hope for, dream that Sarah could become his bride? Forever, eternally. Fulfill the prophecy?

What had she said earlier? "Even if this doesn't work out, we will always be friends". Who better to have as your wife and ruler of your Kingdom than a friend?

Wesley waited with bated breath. The longer he waited, the more convinced he as that he was going to bogged any second now for suggesting such a thing.

After a few minutes, Jareth sighed and said, "I will not deny that hat you have suggested has been my dream, my wish, for the last 10 years."

Westley was momentarily shocked at how open his King was speaking to him.

"Can you remember the old prophecy, Westley? Jareth asked suddenly.

Westley thought for a moment then his eyes widened. Of course, he did, everyone in the kingdom knew of it in some way.

The prophecy, or the tale of the Goblin King, as it was also known, depicts a time when a human girl will wish her brother away, she would take the Labyrinth challenge and she would win but she would also win the heart of the fearsome Goblin King. If he managed to make her his bride then the kingdom would thrive and prosper. It would be the best in all underground. Not only would she be his equal in everything but she would also bring peace and happiness throughout the kingdom.

"I believe that Sarah is the one mentioned in the prophecy" Jareth continued quietly.

"Well then, Sire, what are you waiting for? Go. Go back Aboveground and claim your Queen" Westley said excitedly.

"Do you really think it would be that easy?" He asked doubtfully.

"Your Majesty, I don't think anyone's tale of true love goes easily but she called you, after all these years. That's got to mean something."

Jareth stared at Westley for a second then suddenly lept up from his throne.

"By the gods, you are right! Alright, I will make my way back Aboveground to my beloved Sarah. But first, I must take a quick detour to my chambers. I must look the part at least." Jareth said and, charging past Westley, left the throne room.

Westley watched him go then collapsed into the nearest chair, fanning his face and taking his glasses off to wipe them on his sleeve but grinning from ear to ear.

Meanwhile, back in the Aboveground…

Sarah was getting ready for her all-day Monday shift at the store. She hadn't seen or heard from Jareth since Saturday when he had to return to the Underground. She wasn't fussed though. She figured he must be doing something important to be away from her for so long (yes, two days is an eternity to some) As she brushed her hair, she smiled, thinking about all that had happened these last few days…

Kirsten had taken Sarah's news quite well too. "As long as he makes you happy and doesn't break your heart, so that I don't have to break his face, then he can be The Hoff for all I care" she had said, giving a surprised Sarah a massive hug,

Leaving the apartment and walking the short distance to work, Sarah arrived at the store with five minutes to spare. She walked through the store, out through the warehouse, punched her cad and went and out her bag in her locker.

She had barely been on the shop floor for 10 minutes when she heard her name being bellowed.

"SARAH! There you are! Where have you been? You are fifteen minutes later" Markus yelled at her, his face red and a vein in his temple throbbing.

"But, Markus, I punched in on time and…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You're on cleaning duty for the entirety of your shift. Maybe that will teach you to be prompt in future!" Markus spat.

"Bu…but, Markus…" Sarah stammered, slightly alarmed at his temper.

"That's Mr. Walken to you, Miss Williams" He empathized the "Miss". With a face like thunder, he marched off towards the dairy aisle.

Sarah watched him in complete shock. She walked in to the warehouse and grabbed the cleaning trolley. Pulling on marigolds, she cursed Markus. _What a jerk_ , she thought.

After a long, trying day where she had to clean up spillages and general mess, plus the added bonus of Markus following her and breathing down her neck, Sarah finally finished her shift, went home and flopped down onto the sofa. Kirsten must have gone out for the evening, she had left a note warning she might be late and not to wait up, babe.

Sighing, she settled down and contemplated opening a bottle of wine whilst replaying the day through her mind. She couldn't understand what could have made Markus so hostile to her all of a sudden but she did have a feeling it had something to do with Jareth.

…Jareth…

 _I wish he was here with me_ , Sarah thought, sighing again.

No sooner had she thought it, she felt gloved hands on her shoulders, massaging them. She melted into them for a second before jumping up from the sofa with a squeak.

She turned and saw Jareth standing behind her sofa. Her mouth fell open as she took in what he was wearing, He was wearing the bejeweled blue jacket ensemble, the same one he wore in that peach dream she had when she was in the Labyrinth all those years ago. He looked exactly the same, right down to the blue glitter tints in his hair, except that this present Goblin King had a completely different demeanor than that of the peach dream Goblin King.

This Goblin King was shaking slightly and looked nervous. _Something must be wrong._

"Sorry, Jareth, did I accidentally call you again?" Sarah asked.

Jareth just shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Then, how…" Sarah started but Jareth cut her off.

Walking around the sofa to face her, he twisted his hand and a crystal appeared.

"Sarah, I…" he shook his head and started again. Sarah stood, transfixed at the well-remembered scene playing out in front of her.

"Darling Sarah, my precious thing" he said as he held out the crystal to her "I've brought you a gift" the crystal popped in a shower of silver glitter and in its place, was a chestnut red wooden box with stars intricately carved into the wood with gold filigree. Sarah wasn't stupid, she knew, or rather, she hoped she knew what was inside that box

With a jerk of Jareth's hand, the lid of the box flew open to reveal the biggest emerald Sarah had ever seen. It was set into a silver ring band. There wasn't just emerald though, around the main Jewel was a circle of smaller blue sapphires and, connecting to the silver band was two diamonds either side.

Taking a deep breath, Jareth said "Sarah…please, say you will be mine, forever?"

Sarah's heart soared as she gasped. She launched herself bodily at him. Jareth only had a millisecond to register her beaming smile before he caught her, before her lips was on his, kissing him deeply.

He crushed her to him and, picking her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, he held her as he stumbled backwards towards her bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Somethings are worth waiting for….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH

Chapter 9.

WARNING M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND ADULT THEMES!

MY VERY FIRST LEMON!

Shout out to MM's "Blood Honey" and "KILL4ME" for helping me with this ( Get better soon) and my Lemon Hero Jetredgirl ❤ plus see if you can find my buffy reference ?

I hope everyone enjoys although if you have nothing good to say about it then please don't review ❤

Kicking her bedroom door closed, Jareth carried Sarah towards her bed. Laying her down upon her duvet, he broke the kiss, hovered over her and said, horse with desire "Are you certain, my love?"

Sarah grabbed him by the collar and pulled him on top of her. Jareth bared down upon her as she whispered "Please, Jareth, just take me… I'm yours"

Jareth's heart burst at hearing the words he had longed to hear from her for so long and, with a groan, he crushed his lips back onto hers. As Sarah ran her hands up and down his back, he caressed her face with one gloved hand whilst the other ran through her long hair.

"Please" she gasped again as he left her lips and began to hungrily kiss and nip at her neck. "Please" she said again, her hands now in his wild hair "touch me without your gloves on" she managed to say.

Jareth stopped and, looming over her, he peeled his gloves off each hand with his teeth, painstakingly slow. It was very erotic to Sarah, watching him pull at the leather with his sharp teeth, his paled jewel eyes never leaving hers.

Throwing them aside, he attacked her neck again, much like a vampire would, causing Sarah to cry out in surprise and pleasure.

Slowly, he inched past her neck but then suddenly stopped, causing Sarah to open her eyes and look at him. He was sitting up slightly and breathing heavily, like he had just run for miles without stopping. What really concerned Sarah was how his eyes now looked. His pupils now matched, making him look like he had black eyes. He placed his hands onto the opening of Sarah's buttoned checkered blouse, panting.

"Jareth, are you…" Sarah started to say but the rest of her words were drowned out with the sound of ripping fabric and buttons clattering onto the floor.

 _Jesus, he's just ripped my blouse!_ Sarah's heart thumped harder with excitement. At least going bra-less today was a good idea.

Having ripped open her blouse, Jareth stared, transfixed, at his beloved before him. She was always exquisite to him but to see her laying underneath him, half clothed, was beyond words. He ran his bare hands over her chest and breasts. Her nipples hardened under his touch and where he had stroked her skin, it glowed for a few seconds before vanishing.

His animalistic instinct kicking in again, Jareth lunged onto Sarah's chest, catching a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Sarah cried out and pulled his hair, pulling him closer to her. He suckled and twirled his tongue around the hard, rose pink bud, nibbling it occasionally then turning his attention to the other, all the while Sarah's moans making him harder by the second.

As he worked her breasts, his hands ran up and down her legs before, finally, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and pulling them down and off in one swift move.

Except from her open blouse, she was completely naked now and Jareth had to momentarily take a second to compose himself and close his eyes. He felt tears welling up. She was so beautiful, and she was his, she had said so herself. She had even agreed to marry him.

Sarah started to feel self-conscious and started to try and cover herself with her hands, but he felt her movement and stilled them with his own.

"Please, Sarah mine, do not do that" he said, opening his eyes and kissing the hand he had stilled.

Sarah giggled nervously and said "Alright. But why are you staring at me?" she asked.

Jareth sighed deeply and, still holding her hand in his, whispered "Because… I never thought my wish would come true. For you to be mine, consented. To see you as you are now…you can only imagine…never in my wildest dreams…" he trailed off, his voice breaking.

He turned his head slightly away from her. After a beat she sat up in front of him. He turned and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. As she caressed his face she said, "I am, you know"

Clutching her hand to his chest exactly where his heart beat thumped only for her, he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered "What, Sarah?"

"Yours" she whispered simply and, kissing him tenderly, she fell back down onto the bed, bringing him with her.

The hand he held went above her head, pinning her down as things quickly became heated, the kisses becoming more passionate, the caressing becoming more desperate.

He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, throat and chest, any and every inch of her he could get. With one, single, tantalizing stroke of his tongue, he licked from one side of her neck, between her breasts to her navel. He gave it a single kiss before proceeding towards what was waiting for him between her legs.

As he led on his stomach in between her legs, he could see she had waited for this for as long as she had. Blowing gently onto her, he inserted one, long finger, causing her to mew.

"My dear Sarah, you are so ready for me" he said. Some of his cocky confidence was returning.

"Jareth" she mumbled and moaned as he started to move his finger in and out of her before inserting a second. She cried out. Curling his two fingers upwards, his evidence of her want for him leaked all over his hand. He couldn't stop himself. Without warning, he delved in, tongue penetrating her deep.

Sarah screamed and her hands that had been above her head reached out for him. Fisting her hands in his hair, her thighs clamped his head in place and she shoved his head closer to her. He lapped at her like a man starved, taking alternative movements between flicking his tongue over her clit and twirling it deep inside her.

Jareth couldn't think of anything ever tasting as good as his Sarah did right now. He was in heaven and, by the sounds of it, so was she.

Higher and higher Sarah felt herself climb with each twirl of Jareth's expert tongue ravishing her.

She suddenly felt that feeling, the kind of feeling you could only get with the right person (and the right kind of tongue-fuck)

It hit her like a freight train and she threw her head back, screaming his name in pure ecstasy, pulling his face even further still into her by his hair.

Floating down and gasping for breath, she had only a second to realize that Jareth was naked now and, all those years ago when she first saw them, those trousers didn't do him justice. She looked at him at little apprehensively before he pounced on her, plunging into her hard and fast. She gasped loudly which he silenced with a kiss, biting and sucking her bottom lip.

He was absolutely still for a minute, letting her get used to his size but, more so, he could catch his breath. Thrusting into her had caused him to be so close to the edge but he didn't want it to be over yet, He wanted to savor this for eternity.

He hovered over her, his eyes closed, focusing on not cumming. He felt her hand lightly caress his face, a thumb trace over his bottom lip. He opened his eyes.

His eyes met hers. He couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. His tears came back and fell on her face. Hers had come back too.

"My Sarah" he sighed, wiping his fallen tears from her face with his thumb.

"My Jareth" she replied.

Kissing her tenderly, he started to move. Tantalizingly slow at first so he only got a few moans from her before building up a faster pace.

Before long, they were both moaning and panting, Jareth thrusting into her harder and faster, causing Sarah to cry out and claw his back. It was painful but oh, so good.

"Oh, my god Jareth, I think I'm going to…" he silenced her with a kiss.

"Come for me Sarah, I want you all" he panted.

Screaming she came hard for him, only for him. Always for him.

"I want all of you too" she gasped.

With on last deep thrust he let go. Let go of the pain of losing her, let go of everything that he had known until she had come back into his life, let go entirely of himself.

He roared as it happened and yelled "Sarah, I love you"

Collapsing onto the side of the bed, they both lay side by side breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, Sarah turned bodily to him and snuggled into him, his arm instinctively wrapping around her.

"I love you too. I always have" She whispered sleepily. He kissed the top of her head.

"How you turn my world you precious thing" he whispered back as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The act of pure passion and love they had just shared had set things in motion for them. Something's they would know right away and something's they would find out in due course. What they did know right now though was that they had waited so long for this moment, to be together as one. Something's are worth waiting for after all.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Somethings are worth waiting for….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH

Chapter 10.

*WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 11 CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SCENES DEPICTING ASSULT/ATTEMPTED RAPE! *

I drew on personal experience from this chapter in hopes it would make me heal. I hope everyone enjoys although if you have nothing good to say about it then please don't review ❤

This fic is nearly finished. There will be 12 Chapters in total and maybe a sequel. Chapter 11 is nearly finished so you won't have long to wait ?.

This Chapter is dedicated to Scatteredlogic RIP!

Feeling her head rise and fall gently. Sarah's eyes fluttered open. Adjusting to the morning light, she saw that her legs were entwined with someone else's. Eyes travelling upwards, she saw that she was resting on the bare chest of the sleeping Goblin King. **Her** Goblin King. Sarah smiled at this thought.

"Good morning, my love" She heard him say, startling her slightly and, using the blanket that was covering her modestly, she tightened it around herself more securely. He turned his head at feeling her sudden movement.

"Good morning to you too" she smiled at him as he turned on his side to face her and propped his head up with his arm. His other arm snaked over her stomach and around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Kissing her on the forehead, he said "I meant everything I said last night"

"Which part?" Sarah said, teasing him.

He looked puzzled for a second then said "All of it. But right now, I meant about you not having to cover yourself. Ever. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I have been around for a long time" he smirked.

Sarah blushed and released the blanket she had been holding against her slightly.

"That's my girl" Jareth said, smiling. "What are your plans for today? He asked her.

"Well. I have a four-hour shift at Wal-Mart…" Sarah stopped as she saw Jareth's face darken. "What?" she asked.

Sighing, Jareth said "Sarah, you are better than that place. You always have been. You are going to be a Queen. More importantly, my queen. A queen can't work in a shop. Then there is the problem with that letch Markus to consider…"

"How do you know there's a problem?" Sarah interrupts him.

Jareth hesitated for a minute before saying, rather sheepishly "Well, you know when I turned up last night? You didn't technically call me. I heard your thoughts. Since being back in each other's lives, our bond we once had has strengthened, making it so that we are never truly apart from each other. It is an ancient magic and only properly works with those meant to be. Our bond was completed last night. Soon you will notice that you can do it too, as well as magic and slowly turning into what I am, never aging and so on"

Sarah was silent for a second processing all this. After a beat, she said "So, you know there is a problem with Markus because you heard my thoughts? That's a bit intrusive isn't it?"

Jareth chuckled at the part she decided to question him about, disregarding everything else he had just told her and taking it as read.

"Not exactly, my love. You can learn to control what I can and can't hear. I will teach you. But yes, I heard some very colourful phrases directed at Markus yesterday" Jareth smirked at remembering Sarah's potty mouth.

Sarah smiled back as she too remembered what she had thought about Markus.

"Anyway, what are _your_ plans for today, your Majesty?" Sarah said, snuggling in to him. She hears his breath hitch in his throat and gives a satisfied grin that he can't see.

"Well, Sarah mine, I thought I would start the day by fully ravishing my soon-to-be queen…" He started to kiss her neck.

"Hmmmm, go on" Sarah whispered.

"Then, once I have satisfied you, I thought we could…" Jareth stopped abruptly and a second later, Kirsten knocked on Sarah's bedroom door.

"Yo, are you two up yet?" She bellowed. "That dude with the glasses is back again. He wants to speak to Jareth."

Quick as a flash, Jareth was out of Sarah's bed and fully dressed. He was about to open the door when he stopped and looked back at Sarah, who hadn't moved an inch. He waved his hand and, with a nod of his head, seemed happy about something and left Sarah's room.

Sarah felt different and looked down at herself. Jareth had dressed her in a beautiful, deep red silk nightgown, accompanied with a full-length silk dress robe of the same colour. The material felt so good on her skin.

"Wow, Sarah" Kirsten said as she entered the room. "So, you finally did it,Huh? How was it, going with a king?".

"Ssssh, keep your voice down! I'll tell you later." Sarah said, craning her neck to check that Jareth hadn't heard Kirsten. Kirsten was trying very hard not to giggle.

"Alright, but it better be good." She said and with that, flounced out of Sara's room. Leaving her to get out of bed and follow. As she did, she passed a mirror and was surprised to see her beautiful long brown hair had been subtly styled into wavy curls. Jareth's doing no doubt.

In the kitchen…

Westley was sitting at the kitchen table, looking around the girl's apartment. _How peculiar,_ he thought, spotting a Hello Kitty clock on the far-right wall. He jumped up at the arrival of his king and bowed low. He did not look happy.

"What is the meaning of this, Westley?" Jareth asked, trying to remain calm but his eyes told Westley two things: 1, That he was angry and 2, That his king was still in the thralls of a bond completion.

Westley blushed but was secretly happy that they were one step closer to fulfilling the prophecy.

"Sire, I am sorry for disturbing you, but we have been sent word that King Maxian plans to visit today with Lady Clairissa."

Jareth went white. "What?!" he snapped. The silver haze in his eyes from the bond completion stood out more against his pale face.

"I am sorry, I tried to divert him to another time, but he is as stubborn as his daughter when he wants to be" Westley gabbled.

Jareth stopped and thought for a minute. No, this wasn't as bad as he first thought. He'd go back to the Underground and humour the King and be a good host. Then when King Maxian mentions marriage to his daughter, he will simply tell him he is already betrothed. King Maxian will go on his merry way and take his obnoxious daughter with him. Then he and Sarah will marry and live happily ever after, as the saying goes. Problem solved. A smile began to play on Jareth's lips as he thought this.

"Alright, Westley, here's what we are going to do…" Jareth whispered the plan to him.

"Understood?" he asked Westley

"Understood, your Majesty" Westley replied with a grin.

A bustling noise from behind told them that Sarah and Kirsten had entered the kitchen. Jareth and Westley sprang apart and Westley went and sat back down at the table while Jareth stepped through the room and swept Sarah into his arms, spun her around and kissed her fully.

Sarah didn't mind this very public display of his affection, but it looked like Westley did because he blushed and bowed his head. Sarah tried not to think about it and kissed Jareth back with matching enthusiasm.

Breaking the kiss so Sarah could breathe again, Jareth held one of her hands to his chest and said "My love, I regrettably have to return to the castle. I have an unexpected and, quite frankly, an unwelcomed guest arriving that I must tend to. I will not be gone long. Anytime away from you is utter hell for me so I will return as quick as I can…that is, of course, if you want me to?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Sarah heard Kirsten sigh at his romantic words. Both girls were suckers when it came to romance. Sarah hoped she wasn't jealous.

Kirsten tried to distract herself by asking Westley if he would like a cup of tea. Westley ducked his head again, shaking it slightly and remaining silent but turning a furious shade of crimson.

 _Hmm,_ Sarah thought, _maybe it wasn't me and Jareth kissing that had made him shy and slightly embarrassed. Maybe…_ Sarah smiled at the thought.

Jareth smiled back at her, having heard her thoughts, and winked. Sarah's smile vanished and was replaced with mock shock before she burst out laughing.

"What?!" Kirsten snapped, sounding peeved.

"Nothing, honest" Sarah said but Kirsten knew that when she said that then the "nothing" definitely meant something. She eyed up her friend as she said goodbye to Jareth and Westley.

"Promise me you won't be too long?" Sarah said, half pouting, using her forefinger to make swirly patterns on his shirt's chest. He closed his eyes and his breath hitched for a second. He knew what she was trying to do, the temptress. He stilled her hand then brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

* _I know what you're doing, Sarah*_

Sarah heard his voice inside her head. It sounded echoed and soft. She smiled as she realized she had heard his thoughts.

"I promise" Jareth said and, giving Sarah a quick kiss, he and Westley left. Westley kept his head bowed until they had disappeared. A few minutes later, Sarah and Kirsten burst out laughing.

"Okay. Tell. Me. Everything" Kirsten said to Sarah.

Later that day, after Sarah had yet another hellish shift at work with Markus putting her on cleaning duty again and then tipping stuff over so he could purposely stare at her ass as she bent over to pick it up, she had had enough and made a decision.

Knocking on the door to Markus's office, she heard him say "enter". She opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes narrowed as he saw who it was and got up from his seat and went and stood by the front of his desk, leaning against it.

"Shut the door behind you" he barked at her. Sarah did what he said, shaking slightly. He sneered at seeing her shake.

"Um, Mar…Mr. Walken, I'm here to hand in my resignation. Effective immediately. You see, me and Jareth…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. All she felt was pain, the wind rushing past her as she fell to the floor, her lip bursting with immense pain from the back hander that Markus had just given her then darkness…

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Somethings are worth waiting for….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH

Chapter 11.

*WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SCENES DEPICTING ASSULT/ATTEMPTED RAPE! ADULT LANGUAGE!*

I hope everyone enjoys although if you have nothing good to say about it then please don't review ❤

This fic is finished. There will be 12 Chapters in total and maybe a sequel ?.

Everything was black. She hurt everywhere: her back, her face, her lips. She tasted blood. Then her vision started to swim into focus again. She felt herself being pinned down, felt her work trousers being yanked down fiercely, felt her work blouse being torn opened roughly. This wasn't loving the way Jareth had done it before. So, who the hell was doing this?! As shapes started to focus, she could hear snippets of words…

"Bitch! You're such a fucking tease, I'll teach you to tease me, you whore! When I'm done with you, no man will want you and you will have no choice other than to be with me…"

"WAKE UP!" Sarah felt herself being slapped. She shook her head and saw Markus looming over her.

"I want you awake to feel this" he said and leered at her. As the realization of what he meant hit her, Sarah began to struggle freely. Markus started to laugh at her attempts and grabbed her face roughly to still her head.

"Dumb bitch" he sneered at her and leant in to kiss her.

Panicking now, Sarah did the only thing she could think of. She spat at him, the saliva, mixed with blood, landed right in between his eyes. He recoiled in horror.

Wiping his face, he yelled "You'll pay for that" and smacked her with the back of his hand again, rendering her unconscious once more.

* _Help me…*_ She thought as the darkness consumed her again.

As she started to regain consciousness again, she felt a weight being lifted from her and heard a roar of anger. The side of her head now throbbed with the rest of her as she heard scuffling going on around her. An unknown voice said "How dare you hurt the Queen" then the unmistakably noise of fist connecting to face and a human in pain.

"NO JARETH! Leave him to Edward. Go to Sarah" Sarah heard Westley yell.

Suddenly someone was kneeling beside her and was stroking her hair delicately. She felt the leather of a glove.

"Sarah, my love" she heard Jareth say and the pain in his voice broke her heart. She wanted to see him, to be reassured it was him and to reassure him too but she couldn't open her eyes much at all. She panicked, thinking she was blind.

"Calm, love. Your eyes have swollen shut" his soothing voiced came out form the din happening around them.

"Jareth, am I alright?" Sarah managed to ask him.

"Hush now, Precious, everything will be alright" he said, giving her reassuring strokes on her head but narrowly avoiding where it throbbed.

"SEND HIM TO THE OUBLIETTE" Sarah heard Jareth yell suddenly, making her jump and cower slightly. She had never heard such venom in his voice before.

Darkness crept back and claimed her once more…

"…Sire, you must go and rest. Sarah is fine. Gaius only put her in that coma to give her body time to heal. She isn't like us, remember, she's still human and therefore it takes more than a day to heal, especially with the injuries she sustained" said Westley.

"You are right, Westley" Jareth said, sighing. "I just don't want to leave her alone. The last time I did, this happened. It's been two weeks. I have done my kingly duty but every waking second I have spare, I will stay by her side. She is to become my Queen after all. When I think what might have happened if I hadn't heard her thoughts and if me, you and the captain of the guard hadn't made it in time…" Jareth's voice broke as he trailed off.

"I know, Your Majesty, I know, but she is here now and safe. You need to look after yourself too. Then you need to figure out what you are going to do with… _him_. You can't kill him, he's human and I'm sure Sarah would object to it, no matter what he did to her. You also need to speak to King Maxian as soon as possible of your intentions." Westley said.

Jareth, pacing up and down the spacious room, just nodded his head but not really listening to what Westley was saying. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to let her go to work that day. He should have insisted she never went back. If only he could have heard that bastard's thoughts, maybe none of this would have happened. If he had lost her after just getting her back…

* _Jareth…*_ He heard his name being whispered and spun around. In three strides, he cleared the room and dropped to his knees beside Sarah's bed. She started to stir.

"Fetch Gaius. QUICKLY" Jareth barked at Westley, who was already half way out of the door. He jumped and ran off to find the court physician.

"Sarah, love, can you hear me?" Jareth leant against the bed, one hand clutching hers and his other lightly stroking her head, avoiding the cut to her forehead which was healing.

She slowly opened her eyes, still slightly swollen and black from bruises and looked wildly around the room. Jareth could hear her thoughts, asking a million and one questions in total panic.

"Hush, Sarah, you are safe. You are in my…our castle. You have been in a coma for two weeks our time, nearly 3 weeks your time. Kirsten is here. I will call for her momentarily." He tried to answer her most pressing questions first.

Sarah burst into tears. The sound hurt Jareth more then he would ever admit.

"Sarah, it is alright, everything is going to be alright" Jareth soothed, nearing tears himself at seeing his beloved in such a way.

"Don't leave me!" Sarah blurted out "He said you would leave me" she cried harder.

"No, my love, I will never leave you. I never left you to begin with, I was always with you in one way or the other and now you are here with me, I will never let you go again. I'm going to look after you". He kissed her forehead lightly and clasped her left hand tightly for a second before placing it back down to lie across her stomach, he engagement ring now sparkling in its rightful place. Her crying subsided.

"SARAH…"

Kirsten came sprinting into the room followed closely by Westley and Gaius. Kirsten had tears streaming down her face, effectively ruining her mascara.

Jareth introduced Sarah to Gaius, who bowed low, then left him to do whatever checks that needed to be done.

After twenty minutes, Gaius deemed Sarah to be quite well and healing superbly but to be on bed rest for another day or so. Sarah didn't mind this as, even though she had just been in a coma, a magical coma no less, she had never felt so tired in her whole life. Before Gaius left, he produced a small purple crystal from his pocket, which he placed near Sarah's head for a minute, mumbling something. Seconds later, Sarah felt like she was floating, then a warm sensation spread through her body, starting from her head through to the tips of her toes and ending with her lips tingling. Gaius removed the crystal, bowed to all then left the room.

Sarah looked quizzically at Jareth, but he simply said, "for the pain."

Kirsten grabbed a wooden chair and sat beside Sarah, tears in her eyes again and lightly stroking her hand.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. It's not allowed, do you hear me?" Kirsten said to her. Sarah laughed but stopped abruptly as it hurt too much.

Jareth said he had a matter to attend to and that he will be back soon but before he could reach the door, Kirsten jumped up from her chair and said, "you promised I could kick his ass".

Jareth turned, his eyes cold but said nothing. Kirsten slowly sat back down and remained silent. Jareth left, closing the door with a soft snap.

"Sarah, tell me what exactly happened. Jareth has been a bit foggy on the details." Kirsten said.

Sighing, Sarah said "Where to begin…"

A few hours later, Markus found himself alone, in a forest, bloodied, bruised and certain a few of his ribs were cracked too. He spat on the ground angrily. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he thought of the threat he had been given before being dumped here…

"If you ever, EVER, set foot near this kingdom or the Queen again, you will die in ways you couldn't even imagine…"

Three days later…

Sarah was busy getting dressed in what was known as "The Queens Chambers". She knew she wouldn't sleep here after her and Jareth were married but it was nice to know she had her own room all the same.

She stood in just her bra and black jogging bottoms, running her hands over her body. Jareth had taken it upon himself to kiss every unsightly bruise on her body and, with each kiss, they had started to fade quicker then they should. Now the only visible wounds (when she was wearing cloths) was a cut lip, a cut to her head and a black eye (a lot less black from Jareth's healing kisses)

Sarah put on a simple, long-sleeved sky-blue cotton top and left her room to find Jareth. She knew where he would be: the throne room. The castle was vast with hundreds of rooms, hallways and wings but she had found her way around it quite quickly and, if she ever got lost or turned around, there was always a passing goblin eager to help "Queenie" as they so fondly nicknamed her already.

Entering the throne room, she saw Jareth sat at a long, mahogany table, just finishing breakfast. He stood up as Sarah walked towards him and pulled out a chair next to him for her to sit at, which she did. He kissed her on the head.

"Good morning, precious, did you sleep well?" Jareth asked her, pouring her a cup of tea.

"'Morning. I did but I missed you" Sarah said, tilting her head to one side and flashing him a dazzling smile. Her hair, which she had left loose, fell forward from her head tilt and draped down the side of her face over her shoulders. Jareth tucked it back behind her ear, caressing the lobe.

"All in good time, my love" he purred and the quickly changed tact. How he wanted to take her, but he knew she had a lot of healing to do first, mentally and physically. He would be there for her, be anything for her. He promised her that once and he never broke it. He didn't intend to ever break it.

"So, Sarah mine, what are your plans for today?" he asked her. Sarah eyed him shrewdly, noticing the quick change of conversation.

Grabbing some bread and picking up a jar of honey, she said "I was hoping to show Kirsten The Labyrinth and visit Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus with her."

Word had gotten out that Sarah had returned when she was in her coma and her friends had raced to the castle and very bravely, demanded that they see her. They had been granted access whenever they wanted but only managed the one visit because, unfortunately, Ludo had not understood what a coma meant, saw Sarah near enough life-less and had burst into very loud, racking sobs. Hoggle and Sir Didymus had had to cart him out of the room before he had flooded the place. They had not been back since, but they had been informed that Sarah was getting better.

"I think you will find that Kirsten has a previous engagement she simply couldn't refuse" Jareth told Sarah, smirking knowingly.

"Oh" Sarah said, sounding disappointed but then noticing Jareth's smirk, said "Oh" again but this time she knew what he was talking about. You see, since Kirsten had been brought here, her and Westley had become closer by the day. It was sweet to see.

"Just then, the throne rooms double doors opened and Jareth went pale when he noticed a figure walking up to them.

"Jareth" her voiced echoed around the room.

Sarah snapped her head towards the noise. An unknown woman's voice calling Jareth. She saw a lithe, long, blonde-haired beauty of a woman in a floor length apricot chiffon dress, seemingly gliding towards them.

"There you are, Jareth, I've been looking for you everywhere" she sang. Sarah saw Jareth wince slightly at the pitch of her voice. It was rather grating.

It looked like an invisible hand had slapped Jareth's face. He jerked it so forcefully that Sarah heard his neck click as he jumped up from his chair.

"Lady Clairissa, what a delightful surprise" Jareth said with a forced smile. Sarah raised her eyebrows at how fake he sounded. Clearly, this wasn't a delightful surprise.

"Yes, I thought I would visit and see if you would like to go for a walk…unchaperoned" She finished with a high pitch giggle, eyeing up Jareth like a piece of meat. Sarah saw some of the goblins put their fingers in their ears from the noise. She wouldn't be surprised if this woman started drooling, the look she was given Jareth starting to boil Sarah's blood.

"What a lovely thought. Unfortunately, I have plans already for today" Jareth suddenly remembered about Sarah "Oh! may I introduce Sarah, Our champion of the Labyrinth?" He gestured towards Sarah, who was still seating.

Lady Clairissa looked Sarah up and down, clocking her cut lip and black eye.

"Hmmm, charmed, I'm sure" she said, sniffing with disgust.

Jareth caught her tone and was instantly furious. Clairissa didn't seem to notice and walked around the table to him and lopped her arms around one of his, pulling him slightly. Sarah's blood hit boiling point at the sight.

Putting on a pathetic pout, Lady Clairissa whined "Now, come on, I've travelled all this way on my own, the least you can do is indulge me"

Sarah dug her nails into her own leg, _I'll indulge YOU lady, with my fist_ she thought but must have muted it from Jareth because he showed no inclination of hearing it.

Trying to pull himself free, Jareth said "Sorry, but as I said, I have plans already…with Sarah" he finished triumphantly.

Clairissa narrowed her eyes in Sarah's direction while being told this. Sarah started to feel uncomfortable and stood up to leave. Before she could go five paces away from them, she heard something that made her whip back around in shock and anger.

"Jaaareth" Clairissa continued with her whiny voice "I should be your priority. We are to be married after all…hopefully *high pitched giggle*. You can spend time with the maid later. After I am pregnant. I won't care what whores you mess around with then, as long as you do it discreetly."

Jareth was just about to explode with anger at her calling Sarah a whore, but someone beat him to it.

"HOW DARE YOU" He heard Sarah screech from behind him.

Clairissa stopped laughing at once and looked at Sarah with a mix of shock and disgust.

"Excuse ME?" she said, letting go of Jareth and flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder angrily. "How dare I? How dare you! Sniffing around a man that isn't even in your rank. Who the hell do you think you are?" Clairissa said, breathing hard, her beautiful face flushed red and screwed up in anger.

Sarah walked slowly towards her until she was standing right in front of Clairissa. Clairissa stood her ground, hands on her hips, her face still contorted with anger. Jareth looked on helplessly.

"Who am I?" Sarah said calmly. "I'm the motherfucking Goblin Queen, BITCH" She yelled the last word and simultaneously shoved Clairissa so hard in her shoulders that she fell backwards onto the floor, shrieking as she went.

Sarah loomed over her, pointed a finger at her and said, "Stay the hell away from MY man". Clairissa recoiled away from Sarah's finger, her mouth wide open with shock.

"Everything was silent for a minute, then Clairissa found her voice.

"I can not BELIEVE you have picked a human over me…over this" she said as she got up and gestured up and down herself.

"Honey, he didn't pick me, I picked him" Sarah said, scoffing at her.

Clairissa looked at Jareth, who simply said "She's my everything" wistfully.

"You will pay for this. Just you wait" Clairissa said with venom, backing away from them.

Jareth burst out laughing and, grabbing Sarah's hand, twirled her around into his arms.

"How you turn my world, Sarah Williams. I love you, say you ill be mine forever?" He asked again.

Sarah laughed and, lightly caressing his face so that her ring glinted in the sun that shone through the castles windows, said to him "I already have. I love you, Jareth"

They kissed passionately, not noticing that Clairissa had left, her screeching fading into the distance.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Somethings are worth waiting for….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE LABYRINTH

Chapter 12 and final Chapter.

*WARNING: EXTREME FEELS UP AHEAD*

I hope everyone enjoys although if you have nothing good to say about it then please **DONT** review ❤

This chapter is dedicated to my very own Jean Genie, who believed in me and my writing and inspired me to be at my upmost creative all the time. RIP I miss you 3

I recommend listening to Ed Sheeran's "Photograph" when reading this as it was on repeat as I wrote it and it just fits I think ?

This fic is finished. I am 3 pages into the sequel though ?.

Stumbling through the forest, away from the goblin city, Clairissa limped slightly from her fall. Seeing a stump up ahead, she sat down, took off her heeled shoe and massaged her sprained ankle with one hand, furiously wiping her eyes and nose with the other. She looked at the back of her hand and saw a black steak there. Her mascara was running. God, she must look a mess.

"That…woman! I curse the name of Sarah Williams. She will rue the day she messed with me" she said bitterly.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling behind her and grabbed her shoe and held it above her head, worried Sarah had heard her and was coming back to finish her off.

A second later, a man, with ripped cloths and a bloodied face came out from behind a bush. He stopped short when he saw Clairissa.

"sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but… did you just say Sarah Williams?" he asked her.

"And what if I did?" Clairissa said suspiciously.

"Well, that bitch is responsible for this" he pointed at his face "So, if you are panning on getting back at her, I want in" he said.

Clairissa, lowering her shoe, cocked her head and licked her lips and said "Interesting…tell me more."

One month later…

Today was the big day. The castle was decorated, the invitations had been replied to from all kinds of Royals from all over the Underground and everyone was buzzing around here and there sorting out the final touches.

Sarah found herself once again in the queen's chambers but for the last time, looking in the full-length mirror again. Her lip and cut to her head had long ago healed fully and her black eye had faded. But, she did look different. Her eyes shone a bit more brightly than usual and her ears had a slight point to them. She had also learned a bit of magic.

Waving her hand above her head, her hair transformed from bed head to shiny, wavy curls. She added some purple daisies to her hair but other than that, she left it down.

She picked up her dress that had been carefully laid out on her bed. It was a full length, lilac dress made from satin with chiffon layers for the skirt, with crystals sewn into it. It had been made by the finest tailors in the kingdom.

As Sarah got ready, she thought of her family that would not be attending today. She had not talked to her father or stepmother for years and, seeing how this would be hard enough to explain to them as it was, she had decided to wait to get in touch with them. She figured that she would visit, with Jareth, in a few months' time. As for Toby, as far as she knew he was on a permanent gap year and had no clue where he was currently. She would tackle him at a later date too.

With that being said, Kirsten had offered to give Sarah away, which Sarah had happily accepted. The tailor had made Kirsten a similar dress to Sarah's but with only one layer of chiffon, no crystals (for royals only) and in pale pink.

As Sarah finished her make-up (subtle silver eyeshadow and a pale pink lipstick) a goblin maid knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Sarah asked, admitting the maid to enter.

"Begging your pardon, Miss, but it is time" the maid, Bridget, said with a curtsy.

"Alright, I'm ready" Sarah said, stepping into silver heeled shoes and following Bridget out of the room and down towards the ball room. Waiting outside was Kirsten. Bridget was going to go first with a wicker basket of flowers.

"Oh, my god, Sarah! You are so beautiful" Kirsten said as Sarah approached her.

"Thankyou, so do you" Sarah said, feeling jittery. On the other side of those double doors waits her very soon-to-be husband.

Kirsten took a deep breath and, linking arms with Sarah and handing her a bouquet of lily's. Said "Ready for this?"

"Yes" Sarah said, never more certain about anything other then what she was about to do.

At her words, music started playing and the double doors opened. What faced Sarah left her speechless. The ballroom had been changed to seat up to fifty guests, which it did on opposite sides of a white carpet leading to where Jareth was standing, waiting for her. There were gossamer strands of pearly white, pink and lilac steaming here and there as well as countless balloons and, of course, glitter.

Sarah and Kirsten started up the walkway, step by step after Bridget. So many Royals had turned up as well as Hoggle in a sweet suit, Ludo in a blue bowtie and a gigantic handkerchief and Sir Didymus, wearing his usual guard attire. Sarah was grateful that her old friends were present for her special day.

Sarah's attention drew to Jareth as they neared him and Westley, who was standing next to Jareth as his best man in robes of sapphire blue. Another man slowly walked towards Jareth. Sarah assumed her was the officiator.

Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of Jareth. He was wearing his ballroom attire from all those years ago except that his coat was purple and jeweled instead of blue.

Reaching Jareth, Kirsten took Sarah's hand from the crook of her elbow and placed it in Jareth's open palm, saying "take good care of her…or else"

Jareth smirked and said "I wouldn't dream of crossing you, Kirsten"

"Damn straight" Kirsten said.

Sarah gave her a one armed hug and whispered " I Love you, Kirst"

Hugging her tightly back, Kirsten had years in her eyes as she said she loved Sarah back.

Leading Sarah up to the officiator, Jareth was speechless by how Sarah looked. With her lilac dress and the added touches, she positively glowed with a Queen status already and Jareth glowed that his dreams had finally come true (Even Goblin Kings dreams can come true if they wish it enough)

"We are gathered here today to join King Jareth and the Lady Sarah in holy matrimony…"

Sarah and Jareth said their vows to each other. Jareth placed the silver wedding band with a single diamond in the shape of a star on to Sarah's finger and Sarah did the same for Jareth. They had identical rings, but Sarah's was slightly more feminine.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen of the underground and Labyrinth, forever. You may kiss your bride" the officiator said, and Jareth pulled Sarah gently into his arms and, dipping her, kissed her passionately to raucous applause.

"I love you, Jareth" Sarah said, breaking the kiss.

"And I love you, Sarah. I remove the star for no one" he said, holding up his hand to show her his wedding band, smirking.

"Cheesy" Sarah said, thumping him gently and giggling but it still made her swoon nonetheless.

Kirsten and Westley were first to congratulate them and then Westley offered his arm to Kirsten and escorted her to the banquet in the next room, which Sarah and Jareth followed to.

They were stopped on their way but Sarah's friends.

"Even though you are a rat, I trust ya will look after Sarah?" Hoggle dared to ask Jareth.

"With my life, Hoghead" Jareth said. Hoggle visibly relaxed for a second before realizing the name and scowled.

"Sarah pwetty" Ludo said, picking her up and giving her a bear hug.

"Thankyou Ludo" Sarah said, hugging him back.

"I am at your service, your majesties" Sir Didymus said, bowing so low that his nose touched the varnish wooden floor.

"Thankyou, Sir…" Jareth started but looked at Sarah to continue.

"Didymus" she said and hugged him, causing him to blush.

Sitting down to their banquet, with silver cutlery and plates with crystal goblets, self-filling with goblin wine (which was blue), Sarah leaned over to her new husband and asked, "Are you happy?"

"Sarah mine," he fixed her with a serious stare "I do not think I could be happier"

"Wanna bet" She said and, grabbing his hand, she placed it, palm splayed, against her stomach.

The smile that spread across the Goblin Kings face would last for weeks.

The end…or is it?


End file.
